


冬天就要吃肉 之 猫耳梗 【木耳Only】

by batcat229



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229





	冬天就要吃肉 之 猫耳梗 【木耳Only】

厄齐尔是被自己的尾巴硌醒的。准确的来说，他昨天被一只黑色的猫抓了，打了疫苗后晚上发了点低烧，怕传染给穆勒所以把他踢出了房间，结果自己迷迷糊糊地熬到了凌晨好不容易睡着了，却在翻身的时候压到了自己尾巴，把自己疼醒了。  
  
厄齐尔第一反应是：这是啥？他在被子的纠缠下好不容易摸到了那根毛茸茸的东西，然后顺着它摸到了自己后腰。他困惑地摸了摸自己脑袋，然后摸到了一样毛茸茸的东西.......  
  
“我一定是还没睡醒.......”  
  
厄齐尔没有正视自己的改变，挪了个舒服的姿势继续寻找睡意去了。  
  
  
  
第二天一大早，担心得一晚没睡的穆勒一做好早餐就迫不及待地踹开了房门。  
  
“嘿，亲爱的，好....那那那那那是啥？！”  
  
被吵醒的厄齐尔不满地睁开了眼，递去个带着愤懑的疑问的眼神。  
  
于是穆勒就跪在床头肆无忌惮地开始捏起厄齐尔头上新长出来的......猫耳？  
  
“这.....应该是猫耳吧？”  
  
就在穆勒在兴致勃勃地研究厄齐尔的耳朵时，厄齐尔却高兴不起来了。也不是说他发的烧有多严重，只是每个男人一大早起来总是兴致特别好是吧，只是今天似乎特别好啊，有种麻痒的感觉从他的头皮一直传递了到他的后腰，等等，他在捏哪儿？  
  
厄齐尔把手放在穆勒手上，透过他的指缝摸到了自己“新长出来”的耳朵。毛茸茸的，摸起来好舒服啊，和昨晚摸到的东西好像啊.......昨晚摸到的东西？！  
  
厄齐尔惊恐地掀开被子，发现被子里真的出现了一条尾巴，好像真的是连在自己身上的.......  
  
“梅苏特，这是被猫抓的后遗症吗？”  
  
穆勒好奇地抓住了那条不断摇晃的尾巴，轻轻地捏了一下，还爱不释手地摸了起来。  
  
“梅苏特？”  
  
穆勒转头，却发现厄齐尔的脸色有点红得不自然。怕是他还没退烧，穆勒把他的额头贴到了厄齐尔的额头上。  
  
“梅苏特，你的烧好像又严重了点？”  
  
“哈....托马斯，你.....快放手。”  
  
“啊哈，梅苏特，你先休息一下，我看早餐要凉了，我去热一热，你再睡一会儿呗，有啥事你就叫一声哈，我在外面......”  
  
都说一大早男人的兴致总是特别高吧，但第一次，穆勒光是听着厄齐尔的声音（呻///吟？）就起了反应。虽然厄齐尔身体不太好经常感冒发烧，每当那时候那沙哑的讲话声音总会让他想起他情///动的表情，但今天的他似乎更加性感，是猫耳的原因吗？不过穆勒自认不是禽兽，怎样也不能对病人下手吧.......  
  
就在穆勒一边天人交战一边站起来准备往门外闪的时候，厄齐尔下意识地手贱把他拉住了，还不幸地把他拉到了自己身上。于是双方都发现了对方的小秘密......  
  
“梅苏特，你还在生病呢.......”  
  
不过厄齐尔现在已经分不清穆勒在说什么了，托马斯的怀抱，托马斯的体温，托马斯的声音，托马斯的气味，他已经被托马斯·穆勒这个存在包围住了，更要命的是托马斯的手还好死不死地压在了他的尾巴上。厄齐尔下意识地把脑袋往穆勒的胸口蹭了蹭，成功地赶走了穆勒的自制力。  
  
穆勒麻利地爬上床，把厄齐尔抱在了自己腿上，亲吻他的猫耳，安抚因为不明情况有点开始挣扎恋人。然后麻利地把大家都脱光光。  
  
厄齐尔本来白皙的皮肤已经泛起了漂亮的粉红色，胸前的两点也已经挺立。穆勒低下头先是轻轻的啃咬了他的锁骨，然后轻轻舔了一下他左边的那点，厄齐尔不满地把穆勒的头往他胸口再按下了一点，乳尖被穆勒的牙齿撞到了，隐约的痛感下透露的却是无尽的快感。  
  
但是还不够，厄齐尔发出不满的鼻音，穆勒像是了然一样用力地吮吸了起来，左手托着厄齐尔的背，右手也开始有节奏地按压他右边的那点。在听到厄齐尔满意的吐息之后穆勒的左手慢慢下移，摸到了尾巴的根部，轻轻搓揉起来。厄齐尔发出一声短促的尖叫把想把穆勒推开，却只是把双手无力地搭在了穆勒的肩上。  
  
“宝贝，这里....”  
  
穆勒抬起头，右手拉着厄齐尔的左手到自己的小兄弟上，厄齐尔熟练地在火热的棒状物上上下撸动。穆勒空出来的右手托起厄齐尔的后颈，来了个法式热吻，灵活地用舌头舔着他的上颚，左手继续向下，却发现那个能令两人愉快的地方已经湿透了。没有探究原因，穆勒直接就伸了自己的中指进去，在异常顺利的情况下他很快又伸进了食指，两个手指做着剪式运动小心却迅速地扩张着。  
  
厄齐尔的尾巴开始愉悦地摇晃起来，但过度积累的快感让他的腰已经完全软了，他只能收回左手，抱着穆勒的肩膀，然后把自己的吐息全部释放在穆勒的脖子上。  
  
被刺激的穆勒更加加快了动作，然后在双指完全深入之后熟练地按在了厄齐尔最有感觉的点上。厄齐尔吸了一口气，尾巴也竖立了起来。穆勒用右手抚着他的背，然后按摩着他的尾巴。从尾巴传来的快感让厄齐尔轻轻地前后晃动着身子。看到自己恋人完全做好准备，摆出了妥协的姿势，穆勒抽出手指，吻住厄齐尔，抬起了他的腰，然后把他往自己的小兄弟上按了下去。  
  
厄齐尔的呻吟被穆勒全部吃光，等穆勒放开他时，他只能用尽全身的力气来调整呼吸，防止自己被呛到。穆勒配合着抽插的节奏，轻轻地吻在厄齐尔抖动的耳尖，吻在他被汗打湿的额头，吻在他含泪的眼角，吻在他泛红的腮部，吻在发出甜美吐息的嘴角，吻在他被唾液打湿的下巴。  
  
最后在厄齐尔无力的哭腔中，穆勒释放在厄齐尔体内，厄齐尔身寸在了穆勒的小腹上。而为了掩饰自己的尖叫，厄齐尔一口咬在了穆勒的肩膀上。  
  
“嘶.....宝贝，我以前怎么不知道你的牙这么尖？”  
  
可能是出于愧疚，厄齐尔开始舔舐穆勒肩上的牙印。结果被渗出的血珠诱惑，他开始吮吸起来。感觉自己的兽性正在被挑拨起来的穆勒出于对恋人身体的考虑把厄齐尔的头略微用力地抬了起来，结果厄齐尔不知死活地舔了舔自己的嘴唇吻了上来。两人口腔里交换的血腥味宣告穆勒体贴的用心化为乌有。  
  
“你这只......”  
  
穆勒轻轻地啃咬着厄齐尔的脖颈，再次动作起来。  
  
  
  
厄齐尔再次醒来的时候已经到了傍晚，他感觉有个人在他的房间里。  
  
“托马斯？”  
  
“嘘，别出声....”  
  
“恩？”  
  
听到陌生的声音，厄齐尔警觉地坐了起来，却看到了一头比太阳还灿烂的金发。莫名地，他觉得眼前这个长着猫耳的男人很眼熟。  
  
“你是谁？”  
  
“切，本来还想趁你睡着的时候搞定的......我是Jose·古蒂。你还记得昨天遇到的那只金色的猫吗？昨天我遇到你，觉得你的味道很好闻就遛了出来。本来只是想远远地看看你的，结果你走了过来，鲁洛一吃醋就把你抓伤了，幸好我过来看了一下......”  
  
古蒂指了指厄齐尔的头，厄齐尔顺着他的视线摸过去，发现自己的猫耳不见了，他往自己的后腰上也摸了一下，确认到他的尾巴也没了。  
  
“恩....谢谢。”  
  
“那我先走了，我可不想被那个醋坛子发现.....”  
  
然后古蒂就当着厄齐尔的面从窗户里跳了下去....  
  
“嘿，梅苏特，你醒了？你刚刚在和谁说话？”  
  
“一只.......猫？”  
  
“那你还要再休息一会儿吗，饿了的话我做了晚饭......”  
  
  
  
相比起楼上温馨的木耳，下面的劳古似乎又有黄暴的趋势了.......  
  
“Jose，我觉得我们不应该在人间浪费发情期的宝贵时间了，回去生孩子吧！”  
  
—————End—————


End file.
